


One shy day – Samuel Drake x Reader

by Helindir



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helindir/pseuds/Helindir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One first kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	One shy day – Samuel Drake x Reader

Strange. That word defined your relationship with Samuel Drake.  
You knew him in the most unusual of ways. You had been one of the two nurses -And midwife in training- who had attended the childbirth to Elena Fisher in her complicated work to bring Cassie. You were the most headstrong nurse that wing of the hospital and you were determined that the poor new mother feel comfortable. Something that you did it handsomely.  
And the woman had not finished giving birth the child of her husband, than that other close relative divided his attentions between his niece and you. Obviously, you sent him to hell. First, because it was the the climax of the poor Fisher. Second, because you were working and even you had blood and placenta in your hands. Third, because you had seen him flirting with each of the nurses, doctors and even patients who crossed with him. You wanted to anesthetize him in the tank biohazards.  
The new mother had been delighted with your mix of maternal tenderness offered to her and her daughter, and firmness referred quadrilateral to reassure the new father and his brother too effusive with women.  
In a short time you were a close friend of Elena, and Samuel had stuck to you like tuberculosis.  
Although, in the first month you met him, the relationship was a little explosive. Partly because you were so used to demolish altered patients you could not help your “security guard way” with him. He was very quick to get with everyone. And you did not have morphine to calm him.  
Gradually you started to get used to him and you understood enough of his attitude at a party. The man had celebrated to much his brother's birthday, had drunk beer to hospitalize a regiment. You worried about the alcoholic coma, but he seemed to take it well unless his legs would not respond well. You had to take him home, laughing like a fool in the back seat of your car.  
Your guard him a little, trying not to kill himself with blow in the bathroom or not broken his face against the edge of the bed. But God he was heavy. And God had become very cuddly and talkative.  
You left him on his bed, dressed, but even with his drunkenness, he quickly hug you, and he began to tell the long story of his life, his mistakes and successes, concerns, everything. Then he sleep in three seconds.  
Strange, but you had been able to take many things in conclusion, you understood why many of his attitudes.  
And after that, knowing that behind every action of his, immediately you became friends.  
That kind of friendship absurdly close, physical, confident. The kind of friendship that everyone confused with something else. And even if you really wanted it was something else, you too know he was like this with all women. It was not anything personal, was his standard. You hated that, even if you were great hiding it. As much as you hated go to his home when he called you and that he attend you, while a few meters behind some random woman finished zipping hers pants.

You were in your house, on your free day, in the afternoon. Sprawled face down on your wide bed, reading the verse six to the volume of Experimental Medicine, with your electronic music playing loudly. That you always helped focus. As you don’t expected visits, you only were wearing a thong, your reading glasses and an extremely spacious, comfortable and worn shirt. Nor shoes, or bra, you were not even mildly worsted. Around you, all over the bed, more medical books, notebooks to write down things, several bags of chips.  
You were excited reading about replacement capsules of corticoids for the treatment of asthma, when something in the corner of your eye take you attention. Just turn your face, you screamed, kicking, almost falling on the other side of the bed.  
The bloody Samuel was not just sitting next to you, but he had approached his face to read what you were reading and was only then when you saw him.  
\- ¡Damned son of a bitch!- You insulted, taking your chest- ¿¡What the fuck are you doing!? ¡You're going to kill me with a scare, a stupid son...! ¡God!  
\- ¿You don’t hear me come in?- He asked innocently.  
\- ¡Yes! ¡I love fake heart attacks! ¡Piece of shit!- You kept lying face down, inert, trying to avoid dying.  
\- ¿Should I call the hospital?- He ate a potato chip an open package on the floor.  
\- Call the morgue, I'm about to kill you- You looked him.  
\- You have music blaring, is not my fault you do not listen anything- He got up to turn the music down a little.  
\- ¿How did you go inside?  
\- Through the door- He decreased the music and stood next to a desk full of papers, watching you.  
\- The door was closed.  
\- Was.  
\- God...  
\- Hey...  
\- ¿What?- You sighed, taking the book and marking the sheet.  
\- Cute outfit... Cute ass…  
You cover your ass with the book, with face red. You forgot your blue thong.  
\- As I already saw that thong ¿Do not you think it's a little late to cover yourself?- He walked to your spine disc with music- ¿Have you done any other compilation?  
You sighed again, sitting. He had come so many times to your room that he moved almost like it was from him.  
\- Yes- You get off you glasses and left them among the papers- The above all.  
\- ¿Women's Duets?- Took the disc, reading the list of one hundred subjects- Great. Slow.  
You saw him get your disk faster pace and he placed the other, music closer to the lyrical and opera. You looked him smile, before sitting in your bed, on your side.  
\- It's my day off, Sam- You rub your hair wildly disordered- ¿What do you want?  
\- Nothing- He smiled.  
\- ¿Why are you going to do nothing in another side? ¿Any of your ten thousand womens wants sex today?  
\- Small grouchy, I will not go looking for sex every day...  
\- It is exactly what you do...  
\- No…- He looked at the floor- Today I want to talk a little.  
\- You talk all the time...  
\- I want to talk about something serious...  
\- Ok.  
\- ¿How are you Gustav?  
\- Fine, I guess ¿Why?  
\- ¿Can not you feel him different?  
\- He is not the easiest boyfriend to interpret in the universe, so, I guess not...  
Drake spread his phone. You saw a series of photos. Gustav. Brazenly kissing with a random woman.  
\- Oh- You mutter, before returning the phone.  
\- I'm sorry, cute- He kept the apparatus, looking at you.  
\- It's okay- You shrug shoulders- Somehow or another, I expected that. Thank you for showing me.  
\- It does not seem to bother you too much...  
\- That's not bother me.  
\- ¿So little love had among you?  
\- Not everyone has your advantage to be able to stay with whomever you want.  
\- I'm not who I want.  
\- You slept with half the city, you have with who you want.  
\- Stick my penis in a crazy does not mean that I want her. Want is a word too... important.  
\- That deep... By the way ¿How did you get these pictures?- You arranged a bad closed book.  
\- Taking them.  
\- ¿How?- You laughed slightly- ¿Did you were following him as a hired murderer or what?  
You saw him arch shoulders, while rubbed his neck and hair.  
\- ¿Why did you follow him?- You arranged beside you- It's something creepy...  
\- I wanted to be sure with what kind of idiot you walked...  
\- You have too many idiots in your bed to worry about mine. Further, do not forget the times I'll kick your ass. I can with any dunce.  
\- It is not the same as a any dunce, that me, as a dunce.  
\- Yes- You pushed slightly- I know this dunce.  
\- At least now you can dedicate yourself to find a less dunce idiot, one that is worth more than a drink...  
\- Sure, because I'm so great, I can get me any appetizing and perfect man- You laugh- Please…  
\- Of course you can.  
\- No. Also I have an eye in someone appetizing and perfect, but that is not available, even remotely.  
\- ¿Seriously?- I looked you, surprised- ¿Why not? ¿Who?  
\- Because he is already with another... others... And I will not tell you who he is, it's my problem.  
\- ¿Does he know that you exist at least?  
\- Yes- You smiled.  
\- ¿And he don’t have tried anything with you?  
\- Obviously not. I'm no match for him.  
\- It's a piece of jerk- He spat, quite angry- A bastard who can not value yourself.  
\- Take it easy- Your pat his back, somewhat surprised by his reaction.  
\- ¿What I can do to make you forget him?- He stared to you.  
\- Nothing ¿Why do you want me to forget him?  
\- Forget about him, please- He took your hand- Please… He don’t deserve you... Stop hanging out with idiots. It hurts me to see you tripping over dunces they do not know who they're missing...  
Your brain lit and confused, at the same time. You were talking about him ¿How he had not noticed? ¿Why so much interest in your own partners? ¿Is he maybe...? Impossible.  
\- I know you just said he is perfect and desirable- Samuel sighed- And as you said it... It is obvious that you really like him... God... Beautiful... Sorry... I thought… I thought that without Gustav, I would open the way...  
¿Was he saying what you thought he was saying? ¿Or you were asleep reading medicine?  
\- If you want…- He muttered- If you want I can help you with that oaf that you like so much. I want to see you happy… I'll wait… Maybe someday be my chance.  
\- Oh God- You whispered.  
\- ¿Could you give me a kiss even?- He asked, with sad look- One small, at least, to live knowing that feels kiss you.  
It was impossible, you had to be dreaming. There was no way that this was happening. Samuel Drake could not be there asking you that.  
And it was very clear to him, your paralysis was not going to give him anything, so he lowered his face, looking away, as if he had lost the biggest of its treasures.  
You were not going to let it go. There was no way. You took his face gently, to lift their gaze and gently kiss his lips. He had been quiet, maybe fearing to invade your space.  
\- You're an Idiot…- Your murmur, kissing his lower lip- So idiot…  
\- ¿Why?- He whispered, not even return the kiss for fear of being too much.  
\- It's you, blockhead- You separated a millimeter, only to look into his eyes- The appetizing and perfect who ignoring me and is with other women...  
\- ¿T-that's me?- He opened her brown eyes, surprised- ¿W-why did not you tell me?  
-Shut up.  
You came back to kiss him, soft and deep. Now finally you felt that he responded, his mouth gently kissed yours, your breath mingled as a love potion, his hands shyly touched your waist. Although Drake was effusive, accelerated and passionate, for some reason, he was being totally shy, soft and slow with you. And you really loved that.  
\- Samy...- You mutter, sucking his lip- So soft... I adore you…  
-Sweetie- He hugged your waist, hitting you a little more to him- I love you…  
You felt a ball of heat was growing on your chest, while you filled with happiness. Finally you let go his face, to spend your arms around his neck and hug him, touching his hair.  
\- I love you too… Samy...  
He squeeze your body even more, embargoed for a happy relief. You kissed him stronger, thrusting your tongue into his mouth, looking for him, like your prize. His tongue wet at last came into your mouth. And with your eyes closed were kissing slowly until you have satiated.  
Then you just sit in his legs, as he looked at you with a mixture of love and desire.  
\- So…- You took one of his hands and kissed his knuckles- ¿I’m the guilty that thousands of women go out of Samy?  
\- I was never the Samy of any- His other hand slowly rubbed your thigh- I'm just your Samy, and always have been.  
\- One year ago you don’t know I existed...  
\- Does not matter. For me now only you exist- He rubbed one of your buttocks.  
\- Samy, I propose something...- You kissed and licked his tattoo.  
\- Fuck…- He trembled, his eyes narrowing and putting hard as a rock- Tell me…  
\- Help me to accommodate all my books and things which they are on the bed, and then...- You sucked his earlobe- We'll make love several times... ¿What do you say?  
He just grunted excited in response. Directly he left you in bed as he gathered books and accomodated notebooks as the best of the servants. You thought of using that method to fix your household.  
You used all your day to make love with him, in multiple locations, with different intensities, but fascinated to discover that something good had come to you after Drake spent so much time with other women. He knew how to please you.  
By the end of the day you wondered seriously if you had not become addicted to that man. You really give a shit, your goal would marry Samuel Drake.


End file.
